Chris Rockladdin
Pixar’s Movies Spoof of 1992 Disney film "Aladdin" Cast: Aladdin/Prince Ali - Chris Rock(The Chris Rock Show) Princess Jasmine -Amanda Seyfried Genie - Barry Manilow Abu - Stuart Little(Stuart Little Trilogy) Rajah- Balto(Balto Trilogy) Sultan -Mr. Joe Clark(Lean On Me) Jafar - Lord Farquaad(Shrek) Iago - Alvin Seville(Alvin And The Chipmunks)(Live Action) Gazeem the Thief - Shere Khan(The Jungle Book) Razoul - Carface(All Dogs Go To Heaven) Razoul's Guards - Carfaces’ Thugs(All Dogs Go To Heaven) Prince Achmed - Gary “Eggsy” Unwin(Kingsman Series) Old Man Jafar - Old Man(Spongebob) Magic Carpet - Pegasus(Hercules) The Cave of Wonders - Itself Dog Genie - JB(Kingsman Series) Rabbit Genie - Hocus Pocus(Frosty The Snowman) Dragon Genie - Dragon(Shrek) Sheep Genie - Fred The Reindeer( Illumination: The Grinch)(2018) Old Man Genie - Merlin(The Sword In The Stone) Camel Abu - Joshua(The Little Drummer Boy)(1968) Horse Abu - Sampson(Sleeping Beauty) Duck Abu - Daffy Duck(Looney Tunes) Turtle Abu - Toby Turtle(Robin Hood) Ostrich Abu-Ostrich(Madagascar) Car Abu - Chitty Chitty Bang Bang Elephant Abu - Meena(Sing) Little Boy Genie - Scottie Smalls(The Sandlot) Leopard Genie - Sabor(Tarzan) Goat Genie - Stitch(Lilo And Stitch) Harem Genie - Esmeralda(The Hunchback Of Notre Dame) Fat Man Genie - Homer Simpson(The Simpsons) Teacher Genie - Mrs. Puff(Spongebob Squarepants) Bee Genie - Barry B. Benson(Bee Movie) Submarine Genie - Tod(The Fox And The Hound) One of Flamingos-Ostriches(Madagascar) Gigantic Genie -Willie The Giant(Mickey And The Beanstalk) Cub Rajah - Young Aleu(Balto Wolf Quest) Toy Abu - Fievel Mousekewitz(An American Tail) Snake Jafar - Kaa(The Jungle Book) Cheerleader Genies - Kara Pflum, Kasey Yelton, Takia Johnson, and Darcy Fahey(Fifth Third Bank) Genie Jafar - Morgana(The Little Mermaid II: Return To The Sea) Two Hungry Children-Young Gracie Hart(Miss Congeniality) and James Henry Trotter(James And The Giant Peach) Three Balcony Harem Girls-Sydney Bokovoy, Hailey Friday, and Erin Hunter(Project SEARCH Fifth Third Bank) Three Balcony Harem Girls’ Mother-Angela Kenney(Project SEARCH Fifth Third Bank) Ladies laughing at Aladdin-Amanda Johnson, Alicia Hawkins, and Tasha Rollins(Fifth Third Bank) Peddler-Peter Pan(Peter Pan)(1953) Necklace Man And Woman-Peter Donahue and Christina Walters(The Sweetest Thing) Woman At The Window- Molly Jensen(Ghost) Fat Ugly Lady-Ariel(The Little Mermaid) Pot Seller - Marty McFly(Back To The Future) Nut Seller - Thomas O’Malley(The Aristocats) Necklace Seller - Lord Rothbart(The Swan Princess) Fish Seller-Buster Moon(Sing) Fire Eater - Ben Bollman(Project SEARCH Fifth Third Bank) Boy wanting an apple - Alan(Dear John) Farouk; Apple Seller - Diego(Ice Age) Table Lamp Genie-Charles Wallace Murry(A Wrinkle In Time)(2018) 95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys(Fantasia 2000) 60 Elephants - Elephants(The Lion King) Llamas - Giraffes(Madagascar) Bears and Lions - Bears(Fun And Fancy Free) and Lions(The Lion King) Brass Bands - Jig Sailing Dancers(The Little Mermaid) Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Johnny(Sing) 75 Golden Camels - Camels in Parade (Dumbo) Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Ferris Bueller(Ferris Bueller’s Day Off) 53 Purple Peacocks - Pelicans (The Princess and the Frog) Genie as TV Parade Host June - Polly Prince(Along Came Polly) Exotic-Type Mammals - Gorilla and Hippopotamus in Parade (Dumbo) Super Spy Genie-Timmy Turner(The Fairly OddParents) Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Harry Hart and Merlin(Kingsman: The Secret Service and Kingsman: The Golden Circle) Omar; Melon Seller - Cobra Bubbles(Lilo And Stitch) Chimney Sweepers(Mary Poppins)as 40 Fakirs Various Men in musicals and movies as Cooks and Bakers Category:CoolZDane Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movies Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART